


【KKL】笑的开关

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 我考完了 ✌是昨天缓解复习压力的产物对熟年夫夫日常生活的遐想比较奇怪，注意避雷





	【KKL】笑的开关

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—

“那什么……你不觉得…用嘴巴渡水会笑场吗？”

堂本刚坐在地毯上，指着电视节目里那位不知名的搞笑艺人正在表演的梗问堂本光一。

疑惑的眼神从报纸转向脚边的人，思绪却飘回了很多年前一次演唱会的后台。

为了给代言的饮料打广告，那个人搞笑前漫长的铺垫，就连平时只说悄悄话的staff都看不下去，扛着摄像机开始大喊着cue流程。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

堂本光一还没来得及回应，就听见堂本刚又开始笑了。这么多年搞笑节目从来都不是自己的喜好，更何况偶尔被同事骗一骗，再在节目里出洋相，也成为了心底隐藏的一份甜蜜。

所以顺其自然就好。

只是现在，堂本刚看到最普通的犯傻动作都会笑得前仰后合，甚至还会发出小猪哼哼的声音，这就有点失格了吧——作为偶像。

“完了哈哈哈哈哈哈…我现在笑的开关被打开了…呜呜呜呜……看什么都觉得好好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈………………”

小圆脸上喜极而泣的表情绝对不是感动，眼睛哭着嘴角一会儿向上弯一会儿瘪起来，好像神经崩坏了一样。

堂本光一决定找回对话的初衷，虽然他刚才不见得是真的想问自己。

语言和行为总有一个擅长的，他当然是后者。

身体从沙发上滑落，逼近那个笑到花枝乱颤的人，再将他锁在手臂内，身体挡住了头顶的灯，白白的小脸上因为大笑产生的红色变得暗沉。

“要试一下吗？”

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

堂本刚只疑惑了一秒，之后爆笑又在空气里炸开，像摇晃过后立刻开罐的波子汽水，清甜的嗤嗤气声爽朗，再慢慢染上哭腔。

好复杂，堂本光一想，要研究堂本刚的话应该会是个复杂的函数。

于是身体再压迫下去，身下的那根贴在堂本刚柔软的手臂上，毫不客气地向前顶了顶。原本确实是清心寡欲的，但这样似乎对笑到大脑缺氧的人无法造成冲击值，所以只好试试大招。

“你别…噫——唔唔………哈哈哈哈哈…呜呜呜呜……”

哭也不是哭，笑也不是笑，一边摆手一边擦眼泪偶尔还要撑一下笑歪的腰。于是堂本光一直接将人提溜起来，一个转身让他跨坐在自己身上。

“好啦好啦…你缓一下……”

安抚他后背的手拍着拍着就变了味儿，空气里的温度升高，动作也越发的暧昧，终于在堂本刚闭上眼擦泪水的时候，手掌伸进了宽大的衣摆里。一把抓住肚子上软肉，堂本光一的眼底闪过一丝狡黠的光。

“咿——你不要……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……”

“不知道的还以为我欺负你了。”

手掌停止了动作，却依旧覆在肚子上，跟着堂本刚抽泣的身体起伏。温热的掌心可以感受到他身体每一个细微的动静，甚至是最轻微的吸气产生的振动。

所以吻比之前的每一次都要用力，空气从缝隙里溜走，他完全的含住那张和不拢的三角嘴，此刻双唇间滋滋的声响，一般都是吻到最后才能听到的。

“好点了吗？”

“嗯…噗——呜呜呜呜哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…忍不住…呜呜呜呜”

“那今天就到这吧。”

堂本光一将他从身上抱下来，自己走进了浴室。

 

闭眼冲头发的时候感受到头顶多了一双手的力量，于是他撤下了自己的，任由堂本刚为自己洗去泡沫。

软软糯糯的声音像粉色的水晶在充满水汽的地方响起，“对不起…”

花洒被关掉了，堂本光一抬起头，堂本刚的脸很红，但不知道是因为笑哭了还是因为这里太热。

“旦那桑…爱笑的吱呦……也很好吃哦…唔——”

带着浴室的蒸汽，呻吟蒙上一层面纱，偶尔没忍住的笑让身体连接的地方也跟着震颤。

红唇柔软，贴着自己的肩用似有似无的力气啃咬着。他钻到堂本刚胸前，在娇糯的呼喊声里将那两朵樱花滋润的艳丽。

堂本刚沉腰，小圆脸第一次在高潮的时候没有纠着眉头，而是露出笑容，似乎觉得自己不该表现得太过开放，他咬着下唇，又因为快感来得激烈而不得不张开嘴用声音释放。

堂本光一在射过之后又硬了起来，抱着已经双眼迷蒙的堂本刚又要了一次。

“おいしいと?”

“最高。”

 

—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—·—


End file.
